


Болтвин

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайвину нужен убийца. Русе хочет узаконить своего бастарда. Отличная это вещь — желания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Болтвин

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaShShka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Boltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281790) by [sternflammenden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden). 



> Действие фика происходит, когда армия Ланнистеров стоит в Харренхолле («Битва королей»). Оральный секс, история "за кадром".   
> Фанфик переведен на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF PLIO rare pairings 2016

Покои были едва освещены: пламя одинокой свечи сражалось с подступающей темнотой. Лорд Тайвин сидел за массивным столом, на котором вперемешку валялись испещренные линиями передвижений войск карты, прижатые камнями пергаменты, письма, схемы и планы. Но внимание Тайвина было приковано к посланию с Севера. Аккуратный бисерный почерк, ровный круг тисненого розового воска — письмо выглядело великолепно, являя собой пример тщетной попытки скрыть за красивой оберткой неприглядное содержимое. 

_...после безвременной кончины моего единственного законного сына Домерика, я нахожу необходимым, ради будущего Дома Болтонов, просить короля признать законным моего ныне живущего сына по крови, Рамси Сноу..._

_...клянусь в верности домам Баратеон и Ланнистер, с искренней благодарностью..._

Он свернул письмо, обвязал шнуром и положил перед собой на стол. Тайвин не доверял ни Русе Болтону, ни его «сыну по крови», который для Болтона вряд ли значил многое. Но это была вынужденная мера, винтик в отлаженном механизме плана, созданного благодаря уму Тайвина Ланнистера. С Русе непременно следовало поговорить. Этим же вечером. 

Последний раз Тайвин видел Болтона на Харренхоллском турнире, том самом, с которого и началась война. Русе был там с женой и законным сыном — а сейчас оба были мертвы и обратились в прах. _«Во всяком случае, у нас есть что-то общее»,_ — подумал Тайвин, вспоминая холодное выражение лица леди Болтон и ее тихую манеру речи; как сильно она отличалась от Джоанны! Но теперь ни одной из этих женщин не было в живых. Тайвин не имел личного предубеждения против Русе Болтона, но имя его Дома было окружено неприятными слухами, а нынешние новости с Севера были и того хуже. И все же этот союз был необходим. Болтон мог принести значительную пользу, а если что-то пойдет не так, руки Тайвина будут чисты. 

Несколько часов спустя слуга объявил о прибытии лорда Болтона из Дредфорта, и ввел гостя в покои. Русе Болтон не располагал к себе с первого взгляда, но и ничем не походил на того монстра, каким его рисовали слухи. Однако что-то в нем было смутно тревожащее. Что-то было не так. 

— Лорд Тайвин, я благодарен вам за то, что нашли время принять меня в столь поздний час, — голос у Русе был очень тихим. 

Тайвин предложил ему сесть. 

— Мне кажется, лорд Болтон, что мы можем помочь друг другу. Вам нужен наследник, а мне нужен клинок. 

— Клинок? — Болтон посмотрел на него с любопытством. — Я собирался предложить вам целую армию. 

— Армия здесь не поможет, — Тайвин пренебрежительно махнул рукой над картой, жестом обрисовывая свои более чем укрепленные позиции. 

— Мне нужен кто-то беспринципный. Это не слишком достойная задача, но награда за нее вас полностью устроит. 

— Продолжайте, — сказал Русе. 

Все время, пока Тайвин обрисовывал суть задачи, он слушал с неослабевающим вниманием, впрочем, не выказывая личного интереса. 

— Вы предлагаете мне измену моему государю. Так это будет выглядеть, если произойдет осечка. 

— Осечки не будет, — твердо сказал Тайвин. — Вы справитесь и получите заслуженную награду. 

— Хорошо, — ответил ему Болтон. — Все будет сделано. 

Тайвин устремил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Однако я бы хотел сначала полностью убедиться, что не ошибаюсь на ваш счет. В конце концов, вы собираетесь предать своего законного короля, а значит, вы — перебежчик... 

— Что же мне сделать, дабы доказать свою верность? — Русе холодно усмехнулся. — Я же не собираюсь рассказывать Молодому Волку о нашей беседе. Поэтому я могу предложить вам лишь то, что может быть сделано за закрытыми дверями. 

«Он сдержанный и осторожный человек», — подумал Тайвин. 

— Вы можете начать с того, чтобы признать мою власть. 

— Разумеется, но неужели мое письмо вас не убедило? Безусловно, я поклянусь в верности вашему внуку как истинному королю Вестероса. 

— Но этого недостаточно для _меня_ , лорд Болтон. Преклоните колени передо мной. В конце концов, я наиболее приближенная к нему фигура из тех, к кому у вас будет доступ. 

Русе опустился на колени без единого слова. Стоя на холодном полу, он спокойно смотрел на Тайвина своими прозрачными глазами, ничуть не смущаясь ответному ледяному взгляду, и словно ждал дальнейших приказов. 

— Вы сделаете все, что угодно, чтобы Рамси был признан вашим законным наследником, не так ли? — произнес Тайвин и получил в ответ молчаливый кивок. — Готовы к самому худшему?

Внезапно Тайвин ощутил желание унизить этого человека, пусть это было и не самым верным решением. 

— Полагаю, у меня нет иного выхода. В таких отчаянных обстоятельствах зарождаются противоестественные союзы, не так ли, лорд Тайвин? 

— Чаще, чем вы можете себе представить, лорд Болтон. 

Тайвин опустил руку на чужое плечо, притягивая стоящего на коленях человека ближе, и внезапно лицо Болтона озарилось медленным пониманием. 

— Позвольте услужить вам, — мягко сказал Русе и сдержанно улыбнулся. — Прошу прощения, лорд Тайвин. Я и не предполагал, что у вас подобные... склонности. 

Тайвин пораженно и молча посмотрел на него, но Русе будто бы не обратил на это никакого внимания. Не отрывая глаз от лица напротив, Русе приспустил Тайвину штаны и коснулся вялого члена, а потом, усмехнувшись, начал дрочить. В сдержанных движениях пальцев, плотно обхвативших ствол, чувствовался опыт. Поначалу Тайвин не чувствовал никакого возбуждения. Но руки у Болтона были горячими и сухими — а не холодными и скользкими, подобно его сути. И еще — очень настойчивыми. Тайвин проигрывал. Против воли, несмотря на отвращение к происходящему и к человеку перед ним, он почувствовал, что член его начинает твердеть. 

Никто не касался его подобным образом с тех пор, как умерла Джоанна. Это ощущалось как нечто чужородное. Легко было закрыть глаза, чтобы забыться, но Тайвин не собирался давать слабину и наслаждаться, и не отводил взгляда. Впрочем, и Тайвин не мог этого не признать, когда тебя ласкают таким манером — это приятно, даже если источник ласки столь необычен. Удовольствие доставляло само осознание происходящего. Когда Болтон остановился, он уже собирался оттолкнуть его, но замер, потому что тот взял паузу лишь чтобы обхватить член губами. Русе с силой провел языком по всей длине ствола, облизал головку и спустился к промежности, лаская мошонку и мягко сжимая яички. 

Когда Тайвин кончил, Русе безропотно проглотил. «Словно шлюха», — мелькнуло в голове. Это вульгарное сравнение несколько выбивало из колеи. Однако Болтон воспринял случившееся так естественно, что оно уже не выглядело абсолютно недопустимым. Ласкавшие руки опустились. Русе, по-прежнему стоя на коленях, выпрямил спину и в ожидании поднял голову. 

— Что-нибудь еще, мой лорд? Я всецело в вашем распоряжении. Во всех смыслах. 

Тайвин покачал головой, на его бесстрастном лице появилась усмешка. 

— Полагаю, это все.

Он тяжело посмотрел на Русе Болтона. 

— Хотите совет? 

У Русе было спокойное, несколько встревоженное выражение лица. 

— Да, милорд. Я весь в ожидании. 

Его голос был тихим, ни следа ехидства. Впрочем, даже сейчас Болтон оставался довольно пугающим. 

— Возьмите другую жену, да поскорее. Пусть она родит вам несколько сыновей, и тогда вы сможете забыть о своем бешеном бастарде. Очевидно, рано или поздно он закончит с ножом в спине. 

— Мудрый совет, мой лорд. Я непременно подумаю об этом. 

— Тогда мы закончили. Вы можете идти. 

Лорд Болтон покинул комнату в молчании, и Тайвин немедленно запер дверь. От мысли о содеянном накатила тошнота, которую он подавил, сглотнув желчь. Был бы это другой мужчина, Тайвин сумел бы забыть — но Болтон словно ждал произошедшего, наслаждался этим. Это и было самым ужасным. Как далеко смог бы Тайвин зайти?.. 

Лучшим решением было не думать об этом. Тайвин сел за стол, уставившись на разложенные на нем карты — но отвлечься от неприятных мыслей он сумел лишь на рассвете.


End file.
